


smile with your heart and soul

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Haknyeon had always thought he loved dancing the most. Until he met Changmin.





	smile with your heart and soul

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my curiouscat when i was blocked and asked for small prompts to try to make the block go away, and i decided to post here too to not lose it forever, plus i really enjoyed this so it's a keep :p dshkjfhakjdfdakfja title taken from [kq fellaz/predebut ateez's from](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-89J5Qu3r0). pls enjoy!

Haknyeon had always thought he loved dancing the most. He loved the way his hair moved, how his breath changed and how he could bring so much emotions by dancing with his body, by doing facial expressions. Dancing was beautiful, and he was completely in love with it.

So, naturally, once he discovered there was a dancing club at his school he signed up right away and, thankfully, he was accepted.

He just wasn't expecting to fall in love once again there.

Ji Changmin was just a couple of months older than him, a senior and hyung by one year, but boy. He just had something Haknyeon didn't achieve yet, something he wasn't entirely sure. Maybe it was confidence, or the stage presence. Maybe the extra months he had compared to himself was enough for the older to be on a higher level. It really was admirable, however, how he didn't act like superior, better than anyone in the club. He was like a leader, a teacher, but also a friend even to the younger members. 

Maybe it was inevitable for him to fall in love for the older. Fall in love with his passion, but also his kindness.

"Hyung, aren't you going home?", he asked, their activities over for the day. Yet there was Changmin, headphones plugged in, still practicing the latest choreography. Haknyeon slowly got closer to the older, trying to get his attention through the mirror, as he clearly hadn't heard him. It worked this time, the older stopping and taking off one of the plugs. "Aren't you going home? Practice ended already, hyung."

"Oh. No, it's okay Haknyeon-ah, I will stay behind and finish polishing this move."

The younger bit the inside of his cheek. Yeah, he admired the older's passion, but still..."It's late though. And everyone else went home already."

"I know, but...", the older started but never finished it. He was stubborn and quite the perfectionist when it came to dancing. He could give him all the reasons for him not to stay and Changmin will still believe it was for the best for him to stay and practice more and more. It was always a lost battle.

Haknyeon sighed. "Okay, but I'm going to stay here then."

"What? No--"

"Hyung, if I look at you dancing from your back I can help you polish the moves faster."

He paused, clearly thankful for him. "But it's late. Won't I bother you?"

"You?", he laughed. "You have to try harder to be a bother for me, hyung. You're always helping everyone to improve. This time, I should help you."

Changmin stayed silent for some time but then gave the younger the brightest smile - one of Haknyeon's favourite - and unplugged his headphones, turning the music onto the speaker instead. 

Yeah, he really loved dancing, he concluded, looking at how full of expression Changmin's movements had. But he definitely loved the older more.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo) | [op](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo/post/737148357) . requests are closed now so please don't send in more requests,,,


End file.
